


My Brother

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [23]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: poem, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Dot's thoughts on her little brother, Enzo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dabbled in poetry as a teenager and this is one of the results. I was raising my own little brother at the time and the bond between Dot and Enzo always stood out to me. Written around the year 2000, when I was 17.

You’re my brother. 

What else can I say? 

I know that as you grow, 

I’ll love you more and more every day.

 

If ever you should need me,

call me and I’ll be there.

That’s all you have to do

when life is unfair.

 

I love you, little brother,

perhaps more than you’ll ever know,

and I know we’ll always be there for each other,

so our bond can grow.

 

I love you, Enzo.


End file.
